goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena
Lena is a hip-hop dancer and a Bgirl in the Gold Blaze crew. She has been dancing since she was 12. Life Before Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Lena was born by Bucky and Jessica Black. She has two older brothers named Austin and Blake. When she was young, she used to get in trouble a lot. She has gotten into a lot of fights, she has anger issues, and she went to juvy 4 times. Her first altercation was when this boy was disrespecting women, including her. He walks up to her and tries to flirt with her. She felt disgusted and uncomfortable. She walks away, but then the boy grabs her by the shoulders, and she punches him in the nose. She claims she gets her tough girl act from her dad. Her mom is in the Marines. Her older brothers are twins, but they act so immature. They pick on her a whole lot, and she could rough them up everytime. When she gets in trouble for beating someone up in school, her dad doesn't care as long as she stood up for herself, but her mom would go off on her and punish her. She even got held back a year. When she was 12, she was bored and started dancing. She thought that breaking would get her noticed, so she tried it. She wasn't that good at it, but she kept on trying until she was better. Her dad thought it was cool to try something that helps her stay in shape. Lena says when she grows up, she wants to be a professional Bgirl. She knew she had to work hard to get where she wanted to be, so she never gave up. She started watching Dance movies to get inspiration and the motivation she wanted, but her most favorite one is Step Up 2: The Streets. Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Caytlin and Joseph were looking for crew members, and it turns out, Caytlin also knew Lena. Joseph went to her, but he was kind of scared to go near her, but Caytlin made him go up to her. While she was listening to her music, she notices a shadow in front of her. She quicky looks behind her and it scared Joseph a little bit. He politely asked to join the crew. She looked at him with a weird look because he was acting shy. She agreed to join the crew. But then when she saw Caytlin, she said to her "Princess, long time no see!" It was to Joseph's surprise that they knew each other. Personality Lena is a tomboy. She tends to get angry easily. She has a lot of energy, she's been in multiple fights and she hates being touched. Lena would defend her friends; for example, if some picking on a crewmate, she would rough them up. She claims she's not afraid of anything. Each time somebody sets her off, she starts going on an outrage. Despite her short temper and her tough girl attitude, she really is a good friend, and would stick up for anybody. Apperance Lena is a tomboy. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She mostly wears clothes that are too big for her. She is mostly see wearing cargo pants, and sneakers. Outfits Season 1 - A black bandanna on her head, a black shirt exposing her stomach that says "SWAG", black capris, and black and white shoes. Season 2 - A black beanie on her head, turquoise tanktop, black capris, and turquoise sneakers. Season 3 - Nothing on her head, orange tanktop with light blue poncho-like shirt over it, black capris, and orange shoes. Season 4 - A black hat on her head, short blue tanktop, black long pants, and blue shoes. Relationships Joseph - Calls him "Rico Suave" because of what he wears. Caytlin - Thinks she has a big ego. Ash - Always defending him. Lou - Loves pulling pranks on and with him. Celeste - Best friend. Ichirou - Ex-boyfriend. Got together in Season 1 and broke up in Season 2 Zeke - Boyfriend. Johannah - Thinks she's cute. Beth - Rival. Raul - Hates him; Wants to beat him up so bad. Kayla - Doesn't trust her. Trivia *Lena is the only Bgirl in the crew. *She has two twin brothers. *Her favorite color is blue. *Lena's look was inspired by Gwen Stefani in 'Hollaback Girl'. *Lena is a big party animal. *Lena hates girls who think they're better than anyone else. Caytlin doesn't count since they're in the same dance crew. *She hates being touched. *She hates vegetables, except carrots. *Lena hates brussel sprouts. *Lena has never had a boyfriend until Ichirou came along. *Lena and Spinelli from "Recess" are very alike. Quotes *Here's the plan, we go in, dance, kick ass, end of story." Lena talking to the crew. *"It's the end of the world already." - She was disappointed when she had to work with Beth *"You look ridiculous". Laughing at Joseph when he was crying. * "You wanna mess with him, you gotta go through me!" - Defending Ash from his bully. *"Ya gotta pick the right song to do that." Lena said to Lou. *"You got something to say to me, say it to my face!" Lena getting at someone. *"Uh-uh! I am NOT putting that on! I may be blonde, but I ain't no Barbie!" Lena when Caytlin tried to make her put on a dress. Gallery Sketch221103435.jpg Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Hip-hop Dancers Category:Bgirls Category:Members of Gold Blaze